Partners In Crime
by all alone loner
Summary: A new recruit is at Division who is just now beginning to discover her past. With the help of Alex will she survive the training and discover secrets in  what was once a normal past? Who's side will she be on, Nikita's or Division's? OC
1. Waking up

I woke up with blank walls staring back at me as my eyes adjusted to the harsh light that surrounded me. For a moment I just laid there in bed knowing that everything here was different, not my comfortable bed in my familiar room, not a friend's house after a party, or even my outrageous cousin's guest room. This cold and uninviting room was like a jail cell already making me want to just dream everything away and go back home.

"Good morning Lyra," said a man as he wandered into my peripherals, his serious and demeaning manner making me fearful of what was to come.

I sat up as the man walked further into the room while keeping his eyes on the laptop he was carrying.

" I hope you enjoy the room because this is now your home. You are -"

Confused, I jumped off the bed and cut him off exclaiming, " Just who do you think you are? Why the hell am I here? And what the fuck do you want?" I then charged at him to try and knock past him to the door he had left open.

Unfortunately he caught my shoulder and flipped me onto my back, his hand gripping my neck in a slight choke hold.

"Well as I was saying," Mr. Stick up his butt said, " You were chosen to be trained, to serve your country, and protect it. As to why you are here, well right now we are in a secret training facility called Division, and you are here because technically, Lyra Hanson is dead to the rest of the world, dying on impact when a semi-truck ran a red light, and is now buried at Brookmoor's Cemetery."

After explaining my now ruined life here, he released his hold on my throat and wandered over to he turned the laptop to show pictures of my supposed death along with my gravesite.

"Here at Division, you will learn how to walk right, how to talk right, how to fight, and how to kill."

And with that, the man just turn around and went to leave. Sensing my following eyes, he turned around as he reached the door and said in a mocking voice, "Oh yes, my name is Michael, and I hope you enjoy your time here at Division Lyra," before he left me in here, alone in this damn room.


	2. Breakfast in the Maze

Waking up the next morning was not fun as I realized that everything wasn't a dream and that my life really was ruined, no more family, no more friends, nothing more to really live for except the stupid things that this hell hole is going to make me do.

Heaving myself of the bed, I decided that I might as well change, because who knows how long I have been in these god awful sweats. Guess what they gave me to change into here at hell on earth, more sweats. And seriously how do they know my size, I mean that's just perverted!

Just as I finished rolling up my pants, Michael walked and commanded, "Come, it is time for breakfast."

"Not hungry."

Not appreciating my response or tone, he sighed before saying " You can either walk to breakfast or I can carry you. It is your choice, but either way you are coming, besides you will need your energy."

Grudgingly, I followed the jerk as he led the way through twists and turns in identical looking halls. With all the guards I saw, the idea of escape was as plausible as not getting lost trying to find a freaking bathroom.

Finally reaching the cafeteria, Michael led me to the food line telling me to get whatever I wanted before showing me over to the tables.

"Lyra, I would like you to meet someone that I think you will get along with," he told me like a parent arranging a play date, before turning to a girl with wavy light brown hair pulled in a pony tail and topaz eyes.

"Alex," he called, "I would like you to meet a new recruit Lyra, Lyra this is Alex. She will show you around."

Giving a tight smile, Alex nodded to Michael before turning to me and motioning me to follow as she lead me to her table were an Mocha skinned girl with sharp green eyes and black hair who looked less than friendly sat along with a tall blond haired blue eyed guy with whiskers.

As we sat down, Alex introduced me to Jaden who merely nodded in response and Thom who kindly welcomed me.

After an uncomfortable silence, Alex awkwardly asked, " Is there anything you could like to know about Division?"

Before I could respond, Jaden cut in, "Forget that, I want to know what _you_ did to get enough of Michael's attention to have him treat you so good, I mean he even introduced you to your own personal guide for Spy Camp."

"What do you mean? that jerk pinned me to the floor fist thing then drags me here before dumping me off, how in the world is that nice?"

"Oh come on girly, usually he just has one the guards do that and won't even acknowledge you until training. You had to have done something to get his attention, ya know, kill someone major, or be super skilled in thievery or hacking, or something, now spill."

"Um, grew up in a small town, am head cheerleader, and got a black belt at age 10," I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"You serious! You mean you have never stolen somethin' of maybe took a smoke of some drug here or there?"

By now everyone at the table was staring at me, great jut what I wanted, so I mumbled, "I, uh, took some nail polish from the store without paying once, and well smoked half a cigarette too."

Still everyone was staring at me like I was a clown in a court room, until Jaden burst into laughter and exclaimed, "Ohhh, you gonna die in here. This place ain't for goody goodies!"

Panicked, I looked to Alex only to see that she was looking at me like she was a six year old trying to solve a rubix cube. Can my life get any worse?

Now freaked out and spazzing in my head, I just looked down at my tray, picking at the food while trying really really hard to ignore Jaden's laughter and Thom and Alex's stares.

After a few more minutes of staring and laughing, Alex snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Sorry about that it's just not the usual case, don't worry about it."

"Yeah sure five minutes of staring and I can just forget about it and continue on with life in this Hell hole," I grumbled.

Cracking a smile Alex says, "Well anyway, you need to see Amanda now, so come on cuz we have fighting and defense class after."

Alex the continued to drag me off in some random direction; again, I don't know how anyone ever finds their way around this place because it is a complete maze, sorta like the one in that Harry Potter movie... Well one of them at least.

"Hey Alex, how the heck do you learn what is where and where is what in this place?" I asked as we made yet another turn down some unknown hall next to the wall that looks like the last one and the one before that and well you get my point.

She seemed to carefully choose her words before answering, " Well I have always been good with remembering directions since my uh teacher told me to always know your surroundings and stuff after getting lost one day."

"Humph, that is definitely not me. I mean, I got lost in a parking lot one time! I finally had to set off the panic alarm on the car to find it and even then it took me half an hour," I said.

"Seriously! How the heck did you manage that? I mean, didn't you say that you lived in a small town or something? How many cars were there for you to lose yours?" she laughed.

"Well for you information I was at an airport in LA, and it was my friend's car," I huffed.

"Whatever," she smirked still laughing.

The rest of the way to this Amanda person's room of wordless as Alex continued to laugh at my expense while I just pouted.


	3. First Day in the Hell Hole

My eyes immediately fell on the dresses as we reached an office, while Alex just slouched at the doorway very unwilling to enter the sleek room.

"Good, it seems that at least someone here has a sense of fashion," said a voice.

I saw a woman with straight brown hair in a women's suit walking towards me. "Hello, I'm Amanda, and is it safe to assume that you are Lyra?"

"Um, yes, I'm Lyra Hanson," I said.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you," she replied warmly, though it seemed kind of fake, then turning to Alex she said, " Don't be shy Alex, I knew you would be with Lyra when she came to meet me, so I pulled some more dresses for you to try on after we all get acquainted."

Grudgingly, Alex walked further into the room and joined me on the couch. Amanda didn't go into many details about what I would be doing here only talking about makeup and the importance of beauty.

Next was the rack of dresses she had set aside; Amanda handed each of us a pile of them before ushering us into dressing rooms.

After about twenty minutes, Alex and I finished trying on all of the dresses and Amanda continued to teach us proper etiquette because apparently we must be appropriately sexy to be able to get through certain jobs we will have to do.

The manners lesson seemed to drag on and on and when it finally ended, we just about ran from the room because of all the things she had us do. Don't get me wrong I like dresses and such, but this is just way too much. I mean, Amanda could qualify as a master torturer and she was only teaching us manners. Note to self stay on her good side.

Next up on today's activities at the Camp in Hell was fighting and defense. Yay, I get to make friends with the floor as I get my ass handed to me by everyone!

Sitting on the squishy blue matt, I watched people fight practically to the death without restraint as girls kneed the guys in the no no square, used their nails, and everything, while guys just about tackled the girls. This was going to hurt, a lot.

Another thing to add to the list of 'Why I Love This Place' is newbies don't get special treatment to just see one's level, in fact it is quite the opposite, you just get beat up more as others try to impress the coaches by picking on the weak and clueless new girl, me.

After crawling back to my spot with one hand cradling my stomach, I ask the fated question, "Why am I here?"

Alex looks to me, then the ground, and back to me, probably thinking about how she asked the question once upon a time too, before she turned to me with a sad smile and said, "As I'm sure you have figured out, we are being trained how to fight and defend ourselves, but that's not all, they are training us to kill. Right now, we are just recruits, going through training and learning how to hack computers, diffuse or program a bomb, and how to use and hide guns. To become an Agent, you know like Michael, you must complete a mission, but the mission they assign as a graduation test is always a kill job. Basically, you must kill; it is your job to kill or you will be killed. That is why we are here."

Alex continued to stare intently at me after completing her little speech, watching my expression and trying to see my reaction.

I'm sure all the panic and fear showed clearly on my dace because she then said,"I don't know why they choose people, I don't know who they decide is right, I just know that to live, you must be strong, don't hesitate and never hold back, that is what you must do to survive, Lyra. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more but I don't know."

The pity and sadness in her eyes showed me that she was telling the truth whether I liked it or not, whether I believed it or not, that was all that she knew, and probably all that anyone knew.

The day continued on with 'Hacking 101' and then on to 'Guns: the Idiot's Guide on Everything to do with Guns'.

Let's just say that if I am to ever be killed because I can't learn something in the damn place, the reason would be the frickin' guns. I mean who actually knows how to take a part and put together different types of guns BLINDFOLDED and then be able to shoot at a target and hit the mark? Oh, I know, not me.

So now, here I am back in my room as I try to work out all the knots in my muscles I got from sparring. Seriously, I think I would rather die than go through another day of their training again.


	4. Past, Purpose, and Understanding

The only good parts of the day that I've found are the meals because surprisingly they don't just serve you protein shakes (though that is on the menu daily) but actual food such as pasta, pot pies, chicken, steak, and well real meals in general.

Now I'm listening to Jaden's bitching while Thom is freaking out over his fist Op that he got assigned to yesterday, and Alex well she seems a little more on edge like she needs to do something or just get rid of some energy. I don't know, I'm just trying to get through the day without slacking so much that they decide to "Cancel" me aka kill me, isn't life as a recruit in Division just great?

"Hey Alex, could you help me with my fighting technique after dinner tonight? I could use some help..."

Surprised by my change in attitude about training, she replies "Sure thing, I could use some extra workouts myself. Why don't you meet me at the lockers after dinner, then we can head to the gym."

"Awesome, thanks a bunch."

"No problem, I understand. I've only been here a few weeks longer than you," she says before standing up and heading off to do who knows what.

Surprised, my eyes follow her retreating figure as she heads to the computer area as I think about how she's just as new as me and yet she's already surpassed many of the recruits that have been here for months if not an entire year. It's almost like she had already had training or maybe her past has to do with her knowledge of fighting. And, she is already good enough in hacking, I don't see why she always heads to the computer lab whenever she has a minute to spare.

* * *

><p>Sparring with Alex was nice because she didn't just beat the heck out of you, she also helped you and gave you tips in fighting to help you unlike some people *cough* Jaden *cough*. I actually learn a thing or two from her and improve my skill, because even though I'm a black belt, I don't really have any real fighting experience nor do I know much about the fighting technique used here which is way more deadly by the way since they are training us how to kill people.<p>

Now poop dead and laying on the squishy blue matt after two hours of fighting, I ask Alex, "Would you ever try to escape this place if you had the chance?"

Instead of answering Alex remains quiet before she jumped off the floor and just walked away saying, "I'm thirsty how bout you? I'll go get some water."

Why must I always offend people with this stupid mouth of mine seriously. Felling completely stupid, I flop down and lay on the mat completely relaxed, staring at the ceiling while trying to find imaginary patterns in it to get my mind off everything that's happening in my suckish life.

Before I really have time to get lost in my useless mind, Alex returns with two water bottles before saying, "Your question caught me off guard, I had to think and I got you some water. Anyway, yeah I have thought about escaping, in fact I tried to several times in the first few days I was here, but each time I was stopped and each time I was brought back to my room. Besides, I realized that its useless to try to escape because this place has high security and they will kill you if they think you won't follow their orders and commands. And it's an impossible task to do I mean I don't know how long this place has been around, but never has there ever been even a rumor about someone successfully escaping."

"Well you might be right, maybe it is impossible to run away from this hell, but don't you think that if someone did succeed that it would be kept secret. Maybe someone has succeeded and that's why security is so high and why no one really knows anything or is given much information," I retort.

"You may be onto something but there's no proof and I don't think that there's another chance of that if it did ever happen," she conceded.

After that we just relaxed for a bit before I got bored, so I turned to Alex and asked "What was your life like before, well you know, coming here?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared at me for a few seconds before saying in a quiet voice, "Well unlike you, most of us here have a pretty messed up past, and I'm no different. it started when my parents died in a car crash when I was young, eventually I got mixed in the wrong crowds and ended up hooked on the junk they used. after a few years I escaped them, but I was still addicted to the drugs. one day, I just really needed a hit so me and my boyfriend tried robbing a pharmacy to get money for the drugs. it didn't go very well cuz he ended up killing someone before running and leaving me with the blame. next thing I know, I wake up in this place with Michael offering me a second chance with life."

Turning to look me in the eyes she says, " I was really against the idea, tried escaping, and did just about anything to get out of here, but I realized, the only way out is by accepting it and becoming an Agent. That's my life and my goal, so what about you?"

Glancing away I looked up at the ceiling before staring back down at my hand as I began, "Like you said, I had a real life with family, friends, boyfriends, pets, and stuff. I grew up in a town called Winona County, it wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. I had a two little brothers named Ethan and Jesse and an older sister Violet, like most siblings we didn't always get along, but we all loved each other and my parents, Jeffery and Nora Hanson. My father wanted us to be able to protect ourselves so he signed us up for Karate; that's where I met my boyfriend Frankie. I would have completely missed him had I not taken Karate because at school he was a shy loner type genius, and I was head of the cheer squad for the Panthers and was an OK student."

Trailing off in my story I took a calming breath before continuing, " I know that I am not the usual case for people who are chosen to join Division, but I guess if it prevents another person from being forced into this messed up life, I will stay and train at Division, so someone else can live their own life, free, ignorant of the secrets of the world."

As I finish my little speech, Alex looked at me with a new light in her eyes, maybe respect, no, it's understanding, she know how I feel, but how...and why?

"I'm sorry," she whispers with so much emotion in her voice, again why?

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault I'm here, guess it was just fate..." I ask, no one is to blame for my being here except for this Percy guy I heard about in the cafeteria

"Well... Whatever, come on let's get cleaned up it getting kind of late," Alex said, as she stood up the turned to offer me a hand.

Just as I got on my feet, Michael walked in and said, "Wait you two," turning in fear of being in trouble I looked at him. "Alex, Lyra, you two have both been assigned to an Op, you will be partners in this as Percy believes that you are both ready. Report to Amanda after breakfast tomorrow morning, so that she may inform you of what the operation is and prepare you in weaponry and outfits. Alex, I want you to show Lyra what to do when on this mission and this will be a test to see what level each of you are at. Lyra, don't be afraid, I will accompany both of you as this is your fist mission. Now, get some rest girls, and be ready for the Op in the morning. Another thing, this will not be either of your graduation tests."

Turning to leave, Michael left us to stand in shock over our new mission before both of us scrambled off to hit the hay.


	5. Missions Are a Drunken Mess

The night was unfortunately completely wasted as I continuously tossed and turned, evading sleep completely. So to say that I wasn't ready for breakfast was an understatement as I mentally prepared myself for my first mission.

After grabbing some fruit, I met Alex at our usual table with Jaden and Thom sitting opposite to us. With a mere glance at my face, Alex surmised," Couldn't sleep?"

I could only nod numbly as I tried to keep conscious enough to not choke on my food.

Eventually mealtime ended and Alex and I headed to off Amanda's to get debriefed and changed into outfits for the Op.

I was luckily able to sleep a little while Amanda did Alex's makeup because she refused to sit still, making the whole process twenty time longer than necessary, but hey I'm not complaining, anything to get some shut eye.

Next was me which only took about three minutes before we got dressed in outrageously revealing dresses mine being blood red mini and Alex's being a tight beige type dress.

Focusing as much as one could with only about five minutes of sleep, all I really heard about the mission was something about a dude named Mier something Davage who's a war criminal that we're supposed to protect him at a place called Valshire in his snooty tooty pent house or something but why, well apparently nobody knows or, more likely, nobody will tell us so yeah basically we protect some guy we know nothing, isn't this just great.

Finally ready to go, Michael blindfolded us before leading us to some garage where they then drove us to an airport and loaded us on a private jet that was totally awesome cuz it had couched, mini-fridges, and everything. The flight over to where ever we were going took about 2 hours so I was once again able to take a quick nap before Alex shook me awake and we headed to the client's apartment.

Entering Davage's apartment, I could see that the man was all about style as he had an entire floor of the building with double doors and whatnot, talk about spoiled. Just as I was about to enter his private suite, I glanced back at Michael on last time before Davage shut the sliding door with a smug smile on his face.

Immediately he began to attempt at a game of seduction as he said in a low tone, "May I offer you ladies some champagne?"

Alex smoothly replied, " Of course, is there some place I could you know freshen up?"

Being the oh so kind gentleman he is, Davage immediately responded with a smile, " Yes of course of course, right this way."

When he returned, he waited for me to respond to his offer of a drink. I just stood there politely and nodded as he poured glasses for me, Alex, and himself. I mean what the heck was I supposed to say, I can't just refuse and begin to explained how I'm only 17 and am secretly a assassin in training which is why I am even here in the first place, because I'm sure that I would get killed for that and I don't really want to die yet.

Handing me a glass, he turned and called for Alex asking if she was ok, as he began sipping his glass. A few moments later, she walked out of the restroom and shot me a look like an over protective mother when she caught sight of a champagne glass in my hand.

All I could really do was give her a brief sheepish look before I spun my glass and took a teensy weensy tiny itty bitty miniscule sip, and almost gagged at the bitterness sweet taste of the alcohol as I swallowed before quickly covering my disgust and shooting Davage a slight smile to show my appreciation for the drink, ugh gag me he's like 20 years older than me and I'm a minor so I'm pretty sure he can now go under the category of a pedophile. i mean don't get me wrong i like many others my age have had a beer here and there at a party but i was never really one to find it all that apetizing.

Eventually, we all took a seat on a couch and he began some random story about a cow or something as he continued to drink almost the whole bottle completely oblivious to the fact that Alex and I switched glasses to make it look like I am drinking and that we haven't even finished our first glass. This guy is so drunk off his ass; I'm not even really listening to the story anymore. I am mainly watching Alex as she somehow begins a conversation with the cow story while at the same time continuously, though it is well hidden, checking the window and watching the clock.

After about thirty minutes of useless and downright boring conversation with me only speaking once in a while to at least try to keep the appearance of interest up, Alex got up and wandered to the window leaving me to entertain Mr. Drinks-A-Lot here.

Scooting closer to me, the drunkard slides his fat hand down my arm and says, "You're kind of shy aren't you?"

Trying to laugh it off, I shift away from him and pick up an empty glass saying, "Oh look, I think I need some more champagne!"

Cornering me on the couch, Davage once again moves closer to me and tries to say seductively (and fails epically), "No, I think we've had enough champagne, don't you?" Before he began to lean closer into me for a kiss.

Gracefully, I stand up narrowly avoiding his lips and join Alex where she stands peering out the windows almost seeming to search for something., Alex pulls open the curtains and looking out on the clear view of the city for a bit before commenting on hoe picturesque everything looked. Mier Davage comes over as Alex turns to walk back to the couch when he grabs both of our arms pulling our bodies towards him.

Immediately defensive, Alex tries yanking her arm free and commanding, "Stop!" as I struggle in his grip.

Pushing me to the floor, he repeats, "Stop?" before he slaps Alex across the face so hard the she spins around, falling on top of me.

Quickly, the douche closes the curtains then crouches down and leans over the two of us, me trying to get up and Alex trying to crawl away while cradling her cheek.

Jerk-face grabs our ankles, once again pulling us towards him, but this time he begins to beat us while also ripping at our dresses.

I begin to yell in protest while Alex grabs a vase trying to knock him out, only succeeding in scratching his arm before she too begins to yell at him to stop.

We continue to try and get away from him as he punches and kicks us, then Michael barges in and knocking the guy away and giving him a nasty right hook, never have I been so thankful to see that emotionless face.

One moment Michael is beginning to help us up, then the sound of gunshots is heard, and he pushes us back to the ground as he runs for cover himself. Crawling over to the wall, I drag Alex with me as people dressed in all black with stockings over their face race in. Some of the thugs are taken out by Michael as they enter the room, but a few sneak past him and grab Davage. One guy gets a knife pointed at Michael's head and they struggle with Michael on his knees and look like he's gonna die, and then a gunshot through the window hits the thug with enough power to throw the guy into the wall with the bullet hole visibly going to his heart. Looking out the window, I see an Asian looking woman with a big ass gun looking straight at us, specifically me. I didn't really have time to ponder the almost familiar looking face as i scooted to the side just in time to avoid the chandelier falling to the ground.

The other two escape with the client and Michel turns to us asking, "Are you guys OK?"

Just shaking my head I stay in silent shock in response to his idiotic question, while Alex looks up from behind a now bullet ridden chair and yells angrily, "Hell no!"

* * *

><p><strong>Also please review so i know what you think, first story and all and i need feedback good or bad accepted<strong>


	6. Hacking on Overdrive

With my first mission being a complete fail, we head back to Division where we were told to head back to our rooms immediately. After freshening up a bit, I fell onto the bed to try to relax and still getting used to the idea of people getting shot, beat up, and dying right before my eyes along with me getting beat up and shot at.

Eventually I drifted into a light sleep but was soon woken up later by knocking at the door. l got up I answered the door to see Michael and some old dude standing in the hallway. I stepped aside to give them entree as Michael introduced me to the man who was the infamous Percy. Sitting down on my bed, Percy came and sat next to me while Michael leaned against the desk.

Completely serious, Percy looked me in the eyes and said, " Are there any details on specific details that you can remember, about what the gunmen looked like, what they were after, their voices, anything?"

I tried to avoid his gaze as l suddenly became interested in my hands as I replied, "I, well when they all ran out of the room one of them yelled something in a thick Russian accent, she was definitely a woman and had long blond hair in a pony tail."

"Hmm, that's good, we can help identify this kidnapper with this, is there anything else, try to remember."

"It...it just happened so fast. I don't..."

This time Percy cut in saying, "But your trained to think faster. Now what else do remember Lyra?"

Michael snapped, "She wasn't ready, neither of them were. This was meant to be a simple Op, and it turns into this giant mess. She couldn't have been in the state to gather many details, she had who knows how much champagne and was being slapped to hell and back. She. Was. Not. Ready."

Getting up, Percy glared at Michael before retorting, "I don't want excuses. I want answers. Where is our client? What did these people want with him? And who were they?"

Just as Percy was about to leave the room I said, "Wait," he paused at the door and turned to glare at me. Gulping I continued, " I, I also saw this other woman; she was outside, outside standing on the roof of the next building. The woman looked Asian and had a gun, I couldn't see well but before she ran, she looked at the masked women, Michael, an-and then she looked at me. Our eyes locked, What did she want, why was she there, who was she?" I began panicking as I thought about what that women could do to me if she had such an accurate shot from so far away.

Both men shared a look and then walked over to where I was still seated at the edge of my bed. Grabbing my shoulders Michael said, " Calm Down, Lyra just stay calm, your safe, ok? It's alright."

Taking a shaky breath I ask, " Who was she?"

This time Percy cut in and answered, " She is a traitor, an enemy trained here at Division before she ran away and has begun to sabotage us. She is extremely dangerous. But don't worry, here your safe. Her name is Nikita, you don't have to be afraid though, agents are dealing with her as we speak."

Still slightly scared, I just nodded my head, and the two turned to leave. Before Michael closed the door, he turned and gave me a reassuring look before shutting the door and leaving to my thoughts.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!$#!$#!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The rest of the day I was allowed to just relax, but though my body did just that, my mind continued to race, thinking over everything, detailing and memorizing anything I could remember be it about the Op, my old bedroom , my family, this place , anything.

The next morning, I was mentally exhausted, and I could tell just by looking at the bags under my bloodshot eyes. I don't know why, but my mind now seems to be working on overdrive leaving me unprepared for the onslaught of knowledge being gathered over trivial things such as the degree at which my feet turn to make a turn in the hall way or something, I think I am going insane.

I was kind of numb as breakfast zoomed by with the usual quarrels between Jaden and Alex and Thom trying to get Alex's attention.

Luckily, breakfast soon ended and we all headed off to the computer station where Burkoff, who by the way seems like a complete nerd to me, ran us through a timed hacking simulation.

Despite what the hacking genius claimed, the simulation was not easy, it did not look like a video, and I was not a tween sheesh some of the people were at least twenty five here how could he all call us tweens, in fact I bet that he's younger than some of the people in this group I mean what a f-ing jerk.

Still, for some reason, like I said earlier, my mind is on hyper mode, and because of that I memorized all of the possible mistakes that could be made by the second try and am now able to do this stupid thing perfectly. Being the first to actually finish the hacking training program, I look over to Alex, Thom, and Jaden, and I notice that all of them are struggling. I really want to help, heck them even Jaden, but really I didn't want to get in trouble, yet at the same time I want to punch Burkoff for pressuring everyone to the point that they can't even concentrate.

When the time runs out, Burkoff yells, " Congratulations, you have all failed! The bug has been traced and you're all doomed to _another _life behind bars!"

No one dared to talk back, but that didn't spot the glares sent to him as he continued to brag about his own genius and our supposedly proven stupidity.

After boosting his already huge ego even more, he decided to pick on us one at a time, and he started with Alex.

" Alex, you didn't even launch your tracking bug, " he said in an exasperated tone.

The glare sent she sent Burkoff were enough to send him six feet under. She began to open her mouth to retort when Jaden beat her to the punch , jumping on any chance to insult Alex, by teasing, "Maybe it's the drugs."

" I thought our files were private," Alex ground out.

Before Jaden could respond, Thom interrupted "It's my fault. I tried giving her the release code but I guess I messed that up."

"Well you shouldn't have been givin' it in the first place, " Jaden snapped.

"Enough! " yelled Burkoff, " All of you out of my sight! Leave, I don't want to even see you failures, so get!"

All too willingly, stools immediately began to scrape against the floor as Recruits began shuffling out of the room.

I waited for the crowd to file out before I got up to leave. Waiting at the door way, I looked back to Alex who still sat at her computer.

She began to get up to join me when suddenly Burkoff stepped in front of her and said, "No, you're going to say. You will sit here at this computer and do it over again, until you get it right." He leaned in and whispered something that I wasn't able to catch, but whatever was said just angered her as she sharply turned away to look at the screen. With that Burkoff brushed past me and left.

I too left after one last glance and headed to lunch. While eating there was absolutely no conversation and overall very boring because no one really got along well enough to carry a conversation.


	7. Cat Fights and Dreams

After lunch, most people headed to their rooms to get some rest before the next lesson. I on the other hand decided to go check on Alex and see how she was doing and if she needed any help.

Walking down the hallway about twenty yards from the computer lab, a large crash echoed through the halls, closely followed be yells and screams of two very recognizable voices. Running the rest of the way I turned in the doorway just in time to dodge chair coming towards me that Alex through and shield my face from the sparks a computer spit out from the impact of the stool. I watched Alex pin Jaden to the wall after having thrown a few punches. Infuriated, Jaden yelled and tried breaking out of her grip while kicking and punching at Alex.

Soon enough Jaden was able to reverse their positions and began beating the crap out of Alex while yelling something about Thom and a few other things that I didn't catch. When Alex got out of her grip, she began taunting Jade, who was now blindly throwing angry punches in pure anger.

Knowing I couldn't stop the fight even if I had help, I ran to inform the nearest guard. It took some time find one and even longer to convince him that there actually was a fight, but eventually he called for backup and we headed back to the computer lab. By the time we had reached the room, four other guards had joined us and we entered the room to see the girls rolling on the floor trying to get strangle holds on one another.

It took all four guards to finally restrain them, and even then the two continued to try and get at each other's necks. I guess someone called Michael because soon enough, he walked in, took one look at the scene, and began ordering who should do what.

Within minutes Alex and Jaden had been taken back to their respective rooms and a team of geeks were working on fixing or replacing computers. Michael walked me back to my room and then ordered a debrief. Unfortunately, I didn't really have anything really useful, but I think he was slightly proud of me for handling the situation, though it was really hard to tell. He left me the rest of the day off and told me to get some rest. I was grateful for the break and eagerly climbed into bed and I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Dream**

_I think I was in a forest of some sort, but it was hard to tell. Where ever I was, I felt scared, no it was more like terrified. I watched what was going on almost like a movie, unable to do anything but watch the scenes play themselves out, helpless to do anything but watch. Figures ran through the forest all of them converging to chase after one person who ran through branches and roots haphazardly cradling something to their chest. _

_The chase went on until they eventually lost their pursuers but even then they continued to run making sure to stay hidden in the shadows heading somewhere. When the trees began to thin and lights of a town broke the endless darkness of night, the figure slowed and I was able to make out the shape of the women. She was panting for breath and looked close to collapsing, the features of her face were blurry but I could see the tracks of tears glisten in the moonlight as she looked down to the bundle she was holding, unwrapping the cloth just enough to reveal a baby before covering the face again. Her clothes hung on her thin body ,tattered and worn, they looked like they had been pulled out a trash can. Still the woman continued on and evaded towards the small town making sure to stay clear of the road that was a little ways off from her. _

_When she reached civilization, I recognized the town immediately, it was my home, street lights on illuminating the roads but all the buildings were dark leaving everyone completely oblivious to the woman and child that had just arrived._

_Her steps echoed through the empty streets before she turned into an less familiar part of my home. She stopped before the steps of an orphanage, a building my parents always seemed to have avoided like the plague. Gently, carefully the woman set the tiny baby down at the door of the orphanage. _

_The second her hands hovering over its body to ensure that it was safe, almost as if sensing that it was being abandoned, the child began to cry, squirming it way out of it blanket revealing a pink dress and a puff of dark hair that rested on her head._

_Instantly the women who I assumed was the mother began to try to soothe the child cooing and massaging the little girl. _

_The mother held sorrow, regret, and mourning as she watched her child fall back to sleep. It clearly caused her pain to give up her child, but still I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing so in the first place, what was so terrible that it could separate a mother from its child._

_She leaned sown and gave one last hug and kiss on the forehead before she stroked it cheek and tucked an envelope into the fold of the blanket that she rewrapped securely around her._

_Finally she whispered words that rang with a final goodbye in a quiet and soft voice, "With this, you can live a good life free of the burdens of my past. Be happy my little Lyra, and never look for me, never know of me, never remember me. Goodbye my daughter, I hope you will lead a better life than I, forgive me."_

_I realized then that the little girl was me but never was I told that I was adopted, never had I considered not being blood related to my family, but could this dream really be true? Why had I not dreamt it before? With that my true mother turned the leave but not before one last glance that showed a river of tears rolling down her cheeks._

**End Of Dream**

I woke up with tears streaming down my face as each detail and emotion of the dream burned itself into my memory.

The angular cheek bones and slightly Asian features that was always different from the rest of my family who even though they were part Asian their features were always softer and more rounded, showing more in the face. Along with my almond shaped eyes with light brown pools that stuck out with my siblings dark brown almost black eyes.

I had wondered in the past why my parents never seemed to have pictures of my early infancy and stuff like that, but I had always seemed to find an excuse for myself and never really look into the matter. Perhaps if I had, this dream, this revelation, wouldn't be such a surprise to me.

My musings were cut off by the blatant rumbling of my stomach, reminding me of the lack of dinner which I required. Heading off through the corridors, I heard typing in one of the open computer areas and saw Alex on some sort of coded program. She was engrossed with the screen and failed to notice my quiet footsteps as I curiously walked up behind her. About two yards away from her, I bumped into a chair alerting her to my presence. Quickly, the program was shut down as Alex logged off before turning to me.

Shocked by her immediate and odd reaction, I looked at her curiously and asked, "Just what were you doing there Alex?"

With a perfect mask of innocence, Alex said, "I was just working on my hacking you know. Burkoff is still pretty pissed that I couldn't get I right the other day."

It was a perfectly sound and well executed excuse, but the nervous hand gestures gave her away.

In response to her obvious lie, I said, "Oh well I've never seen that program before. Could you show it to me cause maybe I could help you."

Alex sighed before whispering " Look I would tell you, but it's too dangerous. Please just let it go and forget about it."

The desperate tone in her usually strong voice made me worried as my mind began to jump to conclusions on what her secret could be. Still, I am stubborn, so I just stood my ground and said in a firm voice, " No, there are enough secrets kept from me here already I don't want to be so ignorant any more. Tell me or I'll tell Michael."

We stared at each other for a while, neither one wanting to give into the others will, but finally Alex sighed and conceded, " I'll tell you later I promise but it won' be within the month, but you can't tell anyone because if you do it will be death for me and maybe even you."

"You absolutely swear I mean what in the world could be so bad?"

"/trust me if you knew you would understand"

Satisfied, I nodded, " Fine fine keep you secret, but come on I'm hungry. Let's go eat," I said while dragging to the cafeteria.


	8. Panick Attack

I headed back to my room, and plopped into bed quickly falling asleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't as peaceful as I could have hoped because once again, my dreams were filled with my mother abandoning me. Over and over I went through the same dream without a single detail changing and the feelings always leaving a lasting effect. When I woke up I was able to remember more details of the vivid dream, my mother's ragged and worn street outfit, and her soft voice.

I dragged myself the breakfast, still felling extremely tried, and found that most everyone was already there and just about finished eating.

When a fell into my seat, Alex teased, " Well well well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, charming us with her ever wonderful presence."

Groaning in response, I just munched on my toast while the others chuckled as my disheveled appearance.

I didn't really pay attention to the hacking lesson and drifted through gunmanship 101, not sparing any energy on the stuff I already knew. I wanted to fall asleep on my feet, but I was luckily able to get my hands on a cup of coffee right before we went off to the garage for a bomb disarming lesson, yippee.

I paid close attention to the basic instructions of unplugging what wire in the bomb, because with those things, better safe than sorry.

After instruction, each recruit had to go through a timed test to disarm a bomb under some sort of jeep car thing before we would be given a free training period.

My turn went without a hitch and soon enough I was back on my feet waiting for everyone else to finish. I know it sounds terrible, but I didn't really care about how any of the others did except Jaden, Thom, and Alex. I mean, I don't even really know more than the other people's names so I didn't waste the energy to pay attention to how they fared with this particular test.

I watched Thom unarm the bomb in record time and Jaden do it well enough.

When it was Alex's turn I paid more attention than I had for the others, but again more a thing of familiarity. Just before Alex slid under the car, I saw, her panicked and nervous expression though it was well hidden, just before she disappeared under the vehicle.

Surprisingly , no movements were made to remove the bomb and I became even more worried when the pattern of her rising chest began to increase as she started to hyperventilate. She turned her head to the side and I caught her fearful eyes which were glazed over as she saw something no one else could.

Quiet mumbling began to slip from her mouth, but her lips showed that the language was not English. Soon mumbling turned into desperate cries as she screamed in fear of whatever she was seeing.

Thom rushed over and pulled her out, trying to calm Alex with calming word and a gentle hold, but she refused to be confined and thrashed and screamed even more while in his arms. Behind me, I heard Michael ordering people to back off while I stayed were I was unsure of what to do but to worried to turn away.

Alex had now backed up into a corner and yelled out, "Papa! Mama!" her scream echoed around the cement garage ringing with her accented voice that had taken on the tone of a child.

I was about to take a step towards her, but Michael's arm stopped me. He then proceeded to cautiously walk over to her with the same care someone would use to approach a lion. Off the garage matt, his boots clicked on the floor, and the sound sent Alex into more of a panicked state. Quickly, Michael retreated and then stood next to me like a concerned parent.

Slightly scared and very worried for Alex, I asked Michael, " Can I try to calm her down?"

He looked down and studied my concerned look before sighing and saying, "I suppose it would help if a female approached her."

Still not entirely sure on how to handle the entire situation, I crouched down before crawling over to Alex, staying on her level.

Slowly, I eased her into my lap, smoothing her hair, and whispering quiet assurances. Still tossing her head back and forth, I just held her and eventually, her body began to relax, but before she was completely out of her daze she scooted closer to me sighing, "Nikita" so quietly I thought it was my imagination.

After resting with her eyes closed for a minute or two, she reopened them with confusion clearly shown within them.

Michael saw that everything was now calm and slowly approached the tow of us. I helped the shaken Alex to her feet and supported her before turning to face Michael.

He ordered, "Lyra, take Alex to her room quickly freshen up before both of you will report to Amanda's office."

Nodding my head, Alex and I began walking to her room. Most of the way there was made in silence as I had no clue on what to say and Alex seemingly lost in thought.

When we arrived at her room I went to sit on her bed while Alex began to go change. With my eyes turned away, I didn't realize Alex had finished changing until she had walked up to me and in a solemn quiet voice apologized. Her actions confused me as I turned to face her,

"Why are you sorry, there was nothing that you could have done to stop it. What happened is no one's fault."

"Still, I should be able to control my fears. Especially if I'm going to become an agent. I'll need to be able to handle the situation and not freak out like I did."

Sighing I said, " Like I said it's not your fault and I am pretty sure that Division knows how to handle things like this due to the history that most of the people here seem to have, I'm sure it's not uncommon to have the occasional freak out every now and then. But I do have one question, what in the world were you seeing; it's obvious it was some sort of memory but, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you said 'Nikita' who happens to be an enemy of Division"

"Well, I have been here a little bit longer than you, and it was when I was on my very first mission, it was a simple observation Op, but then Nikita popped in and beat the crap out of all of us so yeah she's a pretty big fear," Alex explained. "But about what I was remembering, well, it was my father's death. I had been hidden under the bed and there was a fire surrounding me burning down my entire room. Someone knocked down the door and when my father tried to protect me he was shot to the ground, the last thing he did was trying to reach out for me before he died."

As she told me about her father, she once again began to hyperventilate, so I quickly went over and hugged her calming her down and telling her soothing words.

Once we were both changed and calm we left the room, heading to meet with Amanda.


	9. Amanda is a Bitch

Alex and I began walking down corridor after corridor, making our way to Amanda, when I made another turn and heard giggling from behind. Turning around, I saw Alex looking at me in amusement and I just raised an eyebrow in question. Spinning around and checking my body to make sure there wasn't a 'kick me' sign or toilet paper or something on my body I finally asked the oh so intelligent question, "What?"

"I just realized, you've been leading the opposite direction of Amanda's office. I can't believe that you still don't know your way around here, it's been what, a month now?"

"Well if you know the blue prints of this damn maze so freaking well why didn't you say anything?" I grumbled.

"I was thinking about some stuff," she said.

"Oh then now that your done with your very _important_ thoughts, please lead us oh wise one."

When finally reached Amanda's room, none of us were very eager to go in. After a few minutes of bickering over who should go in first, Alex finally caved after my signature puppy dog pout.

"Ah hello girls," said Amanda, "please have a seat and join me for a little tea."

"I'm not really here for a tea party," Alex spat out in disgust.

"Oh and here I thought that we had gotten some progress on your manners; it would be rude to refuse the offer. Please just one cup and then we'll get down to business," Amanda said.

I had already sat down on a chair and waiting for Alex to join us and for the tea to be poured just wanting to get the whole thing over with. After a brief staring contest Alex finally sat down in a chair and the tea session began.

After we all did toasts and what not, the first sip slipped down my throat and was sickeningly sweet. Before I could really understand what was going on or even think about it, the cup slipped from my hand, crashing onto the floor, and my body collapsed back into the seat. I fought to stay conscious but I was quickly loosing and was able to glance at Alex who was already knocked out before I too slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I came to with a massive headache and groaned at the bright lights in the room. turning my head I saw Amanda standing off to the side. I made the move to get up but found myself retrained to the chair with a bunch of wires attached to my temples; my eyes followed the wires and lead up to some machine that Burkoff was monitoring.<p>

Focusing back on Amanda I asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"You see Lyra, I have several jobs here at Division and one of them is to know all the dirty little secrets of everyone here, and you have very information in your file and that simply cannot be accepted so I have to get all your secrets. Don't try lying either because you are hooked up to a lie detector."

Amanda paced in front of me as she spoke keeping her eyes locked on mine the entire time while occasionally tapping on her clipboard.

"That's insane. Everyone has a personal life which is supposed to be just that PERSONAL."

"Well here at Division people aren't allowed to keep secrets, not from me," Amanda said.

I could only roll my eyes at how egotistic that sounded and wait for her to continue.

Amanda said, "Percy for some reason has an interest in you but nothing in your file indicates why so in order to be able to help you I need to have more information, understand? All I am trying to do is help you, trust me."

Honestly, was I really supposed to trust this bitch after she drugs me and then ties me to a chair with wires attached to my head, I think not. And another thing she is a psycho who has a twisted sense of right and wrong and I don't see any point to telling her anything.

She began to question me on my past, interests, family, and relationships. With each question her facade cracked a little more and she got more, how should you put it, crazy?

The whole interrogation thing went on for about an hour before she finally figured out that I really didn't have anything super extra special secret and no I am not a fucking mole. First of all I didn't even know that "mole" was the term used for double agent and second I am way to ignorant and uncreative to be one, heck I can't even find my way to the freaking lockers without getting lost not to mention sneaking in and out of this maze to give out information that I don't have.

When I was able to leave, I headed to the open gym for some sparing because I really needed to punch something right now. Don't get me wrong, I am a very peaceful person but who wouldn't be angry after a forced interrogation at the hands of a bitch.

I had actually gotten pretty good with hand to hand combat and what not so I was very pleased to take just about everyone out in sparring and cast fear in the hearts of those in line to fight.

Alex didn't join me and Jaden until dinner where she had an creepily calm look to her. I don't know exactly what she went through but I am sure it was something very torturous and fear causing.

When the day was finally over, i went to bed and was haunted by the weird dream with the sad mom in it.


	10. Panic Sets In

When I woke up, I was in a remarkably good mood considering where I was, due to the fact that most of the day was free training because the instructors were all being sent away on missions.

Opting to skip breakfast to get ahead on the crowd for the equipment I began to warm up with my thoughts free to go where ever with little that could stress me out. By the time everyone else had arrived in the gym to warm up I was already beating the pea-wadding out of a punching bag. I went throughout the entire course of machines, weights, punching bags, and sparing courses before taking a breather and heading to the lab to hack into whatever program I could.

Unsurprisingly, Alex was already there typing away. Deciding to be playful I began to sneak up behind her when she said, "Good morning to you too Lyra, I was wondering where you were at breakfast."

"Aww, come on! You didn't even turn around. How did you know someone was behind you let alone know it was me?" I pouted.

"Easy, I saw you in the reflection of the other screen in my peripherals," she chuckled.

I continued to pout but sat down in the computer adjacent to her and began to open various programs and hack away. With my hacking skills already pretty good if I must say so myself, I finished in record time and leaned over to see what Alex was doing.

Surprisingly it was that green decoding widow thing again, "Hey, when are you going to tell me what your big secret is?"

"Later," she stalled, "but today I heard that we are going to be getting another mission"

"Seriously, why do I always have to be stuck with you?" I teased.

Faking a sad face, she said, "Aww does Lyra want to do a solo? I guess she doesn't like the company of little old me."

"Har har har, you're so funny, you're such laugh riot. Anyway, how did you find out about the mission isn't that stuff supposed to be supper duper top secret or something?"

"Oh yeah it's super-secret especially if Amanda tells you. I just don't see why they always stick me with you; you're just the baby of all us recruits, compared to my awesomeness"

"Well I never! At least I have some skill, unlike someone I know," I shot back.

"Humph! I can hold my own in a fight, compared to a certain someone who's always making out with the floor."

"Hey, I've been getting better, and you know it especially since I kicked you ass in sparring the other day."

This teasing went on for like ten more minutes before we realized that we had an audience. Glancing up I look at Thom whose mouth still hung open as he stood in front of. It was actually quite amusing, seeing him all decked out in the fancy agent suit with an official folder and everything yet still gaping like a fish at two girls teasing each other.

What I wouldn't give to have a camera to capture the moment of the usually calm and collected Thom losing his cool.

Alex finally snapped him out of it saying, "Did you come here to gape at us or was there something you needed to do?"

"Oh right, um Amanda wants to see you both, report to her office in twenty minutes." He said before walking off.

"Thanks for the update Thom," I said, "Tootles, I'm gonna get a drink before heading down, Alex I'll meet you there."

As I was walking down to my room when I heard Jaden call Thom over. I slowed down and followed them wanting to see what was up; I hope Jaden wasn't trying to hook up with him again. God that would be annoying, she's already got too big of an ego I wouldn't want to see her when she's always being complimented by a boyfriend. They headed into Jaden's room and closed the door. Looking down the hall way to make sure no one would see me I put my ear to the door.

I could make out were the Thom's refusal to get involved but then they started to lower their voices. Listening closer I heard about some finger print that was used to get into Percy's office and trust. When the talking stopped I ran like hell hoping not to be caught. I don't really know what they're up to, but with Jaden in on it, I am sure I don't want to be involved.

Figuring that it wouldn't really hurt to be a little early I began to head to Amanda's office. Only getting lost twice, I made just at the twenty minute mark. Alex was already in there wearing a dress while Amanda commented and critiqued.

When Alex went to change into another dress, Amanda pulled out another rack and told me to put on the various outfit with the appointed shoes.

While Alex was wearing sleek and modern dresses, I was going more for the fashionable teen look with dark wash skinny jeans and off the shoulder tops, loose tank tops, hoodies, or blouses.

Outfit after outfit, the routine continued and with each thing we tried on three more appeared on the rack. Alex and I were getting really impatience and Amanda would merely comment on it being to showy or doesn't fit this or it should be more that.

After an hour of changing clothes Amanda was finally getting close to making a decision, when she abruptly asked Michael what he thought.

Turing around we watched him as her took Alex's short sequined dress and my jeans, blouse, and leather jacket. Finally he said, "Both are very stunning. I think that Lyra's outfit is fine but I believe that Alex should wear the Sapphire dress, because the pocket is better for concealing the weapon."

"Weapon?" I asked as Amanda pondered the mentioned dress.

"I haven't told them about the mission yet, I think your right about the pocket though" She said absently.

Turning to both of us, Michael explained, "An agent fell out of an active Op and a young girl is required, originally only one experienced agent would have been necessary but two recruits will also do."

"Yes after months of planning there is only one shot at this job," Amanda cut in " Normally for this type of Op the less people the better but Percy has decided that the two of you should be kept as partners."

"Completing this assignment will move both of you up from recruits to field agents, serving as your graduation from the training program," Michael continued.

"Both of you understand what that entails, correct?" Amanda asked.

"Of course… It's a kill job – waste someone or get wasted myself. " Alex replied way too calmly

"Everyone knows that," She glanced over to me while I nodded in agreement, "Oh and I think I prefer the sapphire dress too."

"Good then prepare yourselves within the next hour for a scouting mission at the sight and come already changed in the garage," Michael ordered.

When Alex and I were excused we both changed back to our sweats and hoodies before calmly leaving the room.

But soon as the door closed, Alex grabbed my wrist before proceeding to drag me to her room as she finally let her panic show.


End file.
